Temptation
by Chibi Mizuki
Summary: A/U) Cursed to live for eternity, Kenshin is determined to avoid falling in love once more. This proved to be rather easy until the day he meet the lively Kaoru, turning his once well controlled emotions into turmoil.
1. chapter 1

Temptation  
  
Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Authors note: This Prologue is very short and I am very sorry about this, however it is necessary to establish the setting of this story. This is a story based loosely on Kenshin's history in a slightly altered world full of supernatural events. Oh and I apologise if there are any OOC. Please read and review and tell me what you think.(.  
  
1864, Japan.  
  
PROLGUE  
  
The air was eerily silent.  
  
Snow gently fell as he gentle cradled her battered body close to his, trying to preserve warmth between them.  
  
'Kenshin.' She whispered lifting her bloody hands to weakly trace his jaw.  
  
"Why. Why did you not run.' Tears he thought that was long dried up flowed freely down his cool cheeks. He could feel her blood dripping steadily through his fingers her body was losing warmth rapidly.  
  
Taking in an unsteady breath she smiled one last time.  
  
"TOMOE." He screamed out agonisingly. Uncontrollable rage burnt through him, his eyes blaze in vivid amber, death shall fall upon these hunters who killed Tomoe. He could still smell their scents, snarling he bared his fang and gently placed Tomoe on the snowy ground.  
  
What happened afterwards was blurred as he let lose his inner demon.  
  
********  
  
Hours later, Kenshin covered with blood stumbled through the hunters bloody remains and back to Tomoe's lifeless body.  
  
Kenshin narrowed his dull amber eyes against the fog that has descended in the air. He felt drained from what happened, his whole body stank of filthy blood. His tears have long dried up now only anger and grief filled him up, leaving his heart to feel yet again empty as he stared down at the weeping Enishi cradling Tomoe's body.  
  
"Save her you bastard!" Enishi cried out.  
  
"It is too late." Kenshin replied flatly as he swallowed down his pain.  
  
Enishi closed the distance between them quickly and grabbed his shirt shaking him violently.  
  
"Why did you not save her when you had the chance?" he demanded furiously with his face inches from Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin stared blankly back at him. How could Enishi being so young understand? Tomoe was his life, the reason that he could still bare to live, he would have done anything including giving his life up in order to save hers. But to save her by cursing her with immortality was something he could not bring himself to do.  
  
"Damn it, answer me!" Angered by his silence, Enishi punched him squarely on his face.  
  
Blood ran down Kenshin's nose.  
  
"You could have changed her into one of your kind, she could have lived you bastard." shoving Kenshin on to the ground next to Tomoe.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kenshin push himself back up and reached out to touch Tomoe's face before he could Enishi viciously slapped away his bloody hands.  
  
"Don't touch her you bastard! You are not worthy of her it was you Himura, you who let my sister die. You killed her Himura, you killed my one and only sister." Enishi chest rose and fell as he drew shallow gasps of air between his tears.  
  
Kenshin clenched his jaw forcing himself up and stepped away. Enishi is right monsters like him is not worthy of her and never was. Now Tomoe is dead and it was all because of him, if she had not been with him she could have lived to her ripe old age, to see her children grow up, to see her grandchildren play. Now she her youthful beauty will be stilled forever.  
  
"What can I do to help you?" Kenshin asked Enishi, he was Tomoe's only living relative it was only right of him to look after Enishi on her behalf.  
  
"Die!" He screamed back fisting his hand tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry that is not possible." If only death will fall upon him so easily.  
  
Enishi turned away stiffly and remain silent a long moment as he tried to collect him-self together. Drawing a deep breath he turned and stared back at Kenshin's eyes with hatred "Himura I will not rest until I have revenged the death of my sister." Kneeling down he gently cradled Tomoe's body and staggered away.  
  
Kenshin fisted his hands, every muscle in his body tensed as he restraint himself from taking back Tomoe. He stared at Enishi's retreating back until he disappeared, for now he could only take comfort in knowing Tomoe's little brother will keep himself alive until he has had his revenge, there was little he could do to help him. Kenshin turned and walked away, he can never go back home now, to the one he had shared with Tomoe during a short but blissful time. How naïve he was to believe love will conquer all and everything will be okay. Once again happiness elude from him, his love can only bring death and destruction to those he cares. Trying to over come it was infertile, the only companion he has in his life is death.  
  
It was once again time to move on alone.  
  
**************** 


	2. Chapter 2

Temptation  
  
Standard disclaimer applies. I wish Kenshin is mine but he isn't   
  
Authors note: Please read and review. Tell me what I did wrong and what I should have done.(  
  
Thank you no-one-of-impotance and the squirrel for your review and here is the next chapter for you two.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 1  
  
2003, Japan. Police station.  
  
"In the recent months there have been several bodies of young women around the age of 16-18 found dead in the local Tokyo district. It seems like we have a psychopath on loose. Each one of the victims is found strangled and raped. There are also bite marks on both the neck and breast area, some have large quantity of blood loss. However the victims show no signs of struggle."  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes. The method of attack sounded too similar to how a vampire would execute it. Before coming into Saitou's office he knew the killer would not be your everyday normal nutcase, Saitou never handed him cases that are remotely easy to crack but he sensed something was different this time.  
  
"This freak we have running around is not stupid. He left no evidence behind the scene and so far the idiots before who were handling this case did not find any new clues." Saitou leaned back on to his chair behind the desk and lit up a cigarette.  
  
There was this gleam in Saitou's eyes that Kenshin did not quite like. Saitou was up to something.  
  
"There is a vital clue that the idiots missed, each one of the victims attended this local high school." He stopped to draw in a puff of smoke.  
  
Kenshin's muscle tensed, no this didn't sound good if Saitou wanted to have a team to watch over the school he wouldn't have called him in and that could only mean.Kenshin felt himself cringed inwardly. no Saitou wouldn't dare to ask him to.  
  
"I want you Himura to go undercover as a student to detect if the freak is amongst the school population." Saitou finished with a smile.  
  
"No." Kenshin replied instantly.  
  
Saitou annoyingly cocked one arrogant brow "You have no choice." and draw in another breathe of cigarette "think of it this way, there are no other members in our police force with the same youthful physical appearance as you have."  
  
Kenshin growled silently at him, he had him there and he knew it. Never once did he think his youthful appearance would give him a disadvantage. There must be another person in the whole of Tokyo police force that looks young.  
  
"How about Kamatari?" There he had him, Kamatari, the outspoken homosexual would be better suited for this mission. Kenshin had no experience at all with social relationships, all he knows is how to interview and arrest abnormal people.  
  
Saitou snickered. "You are asking a freak to seek out another freak. Kamatari will not be able to perceive what is considered abnormal and in the end you will still have to go in undercover. I reject your suggestion. Go and get ready. You are expected to be at school on Monday."  
  
"I refuse." Kenshin replied more firmly this time refusing to back down, amazingly he could feel sweats forming underneath his black shirt. Schoolwork is something he is not prepared to do, studying pop culture is not possible, but having stay in a classroom with thirty or more people and to also form a social relationship with them is impossible.  
  
"Your refusal is denied."  
  
Kenshin grounded his teeth. This would mean he had to use his last resort. Kenshin gazed into his eyes and tried to use his psychic power to Saitou's change mind. Saitou gaze met Kenshin's without flinching.  
  
"You can stop using your little trick. It's futile on me." Saitou grabbed a folder on the desk with his free hand and threw it near Kenshin. "In the file is all the information you need for the case. Your name has not been changed because your personal file is wiped out from the main computer system. I do not believe this freak will hack into the main system anyhow. If you do not have any question you are dismissed."  
  
Kenshin's face hardened, Saitou's will and mind is too strong for his power to change his decision. How he wished he had just stayed isolated up in the mountains and ignored the world like he did for the last one hundred years or so. But no, he had got sick of bickering with his own mind and had to join the police force. Now look what happens. This was entirely his fault.  
  
"No sir." with a silent sigh he picked up the file and turned to walk out of the room before Saitou could say more.  
  
*********  
  
Kenshin sat silently at the corner of the popular Akabeko where most of the local teenagers come to hang out. From the file Saitou gave him, it stated that he should first come to this restaurant to learn to how to behave like a normal teenager. Kenshin snorted quietly. He had been observing the teenagers for more than 3 hours and he still had no idea what he is supposed to learn. The waitress was also beginning to give him a funny look. Kenshin sighed softly. He can't believe he is wasting his time on something so tedious. As he moved to pay the bill a girl coming in from the entery caught his attention. She was some how different from all the other teenagers in the room. The power she projected out was larger than life. She was average in height, had none of the modern makeup women use; her long ebony hair was tied up in a high ponytail, her eyes were large and clear. She was a vision. He sat back down on to his chair immediately, watching her from across the room with his acute vision as she walked to meet up with her table of friends and sat down. He growled slightly as his sense heightened dangerously, the jeans she had on fitted perfectly. Her skin was flawless, not deathly pale but with a touch of sun evident from her light tan. Now that she has settled down he could see her eyes were a striking blue - the eyes that still see the world in wonder. She leaned forward to grab the manual, her blue top opened up slightly to show the top of her sweet curves. His mouth dried up instantly, his eyes flashed amber. Stop looking she is not for you. Kenshin warned himself. He grounded his teeth as pent-up emotions flooded through him. Anger. Disbelief. Lust. How could it be that a stranger but also a little teenage girl can bring up such a powerful sense of longing that he had long forgotten. Ever since Tomoe he had went out of the way to avoid these feelings. Feelings reserved only for Tomoe. He shook his head. No, lust is normal for men. Even for monsters like him. Looking at her one last time, he got up and left.  
  
********* Local High School  
  
"This is getting really creepy, you know the loud mouth Nabiki in room D? The caretaker found her dead this morning in the P.E shed." Misao leaned forward and whispered to Kaoru from the across the desk during the lunch break.  
  
"Poor Nabiki." Kaoru frowned in concerned. There has been one too many deaths related to the school recently.  
  
"She was such a snob but still she did not deserve to die like that." Misao leaned back.  
  
Kaoru nodded with agreement, no one deserves to die a violent death.  
  
"Hey Kaoru." Misao paused to scan the classroom and leaned forward once more "in the news, they said everyone of the girls had bite marks on them. Do you think it's a vampire?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise, she had never thought of such a silly notion. "Of course not! Misao there are no such thing as Vampires in this world, they only exist in myths and fiction." Misao shrugged her small shoulders. "Talking about Vampires, a new pupil arrived today. I heard he is really pale but very cute."  
  
Guys again. Although Kaoru and Misao had been best friends since god knows when, she had realize very early on that the definition of "cute" for a guy is very different between the two of them. Anyway the opposite sex so far has not caught her interest at all. But she should at least humour Misao.  
  
"Oh so which room is he in?" Kaoru asked absent-mindedly as she attacked the bento in front of her.  
  
"The same as Sanosuke, didn't you realize that there are hardly any girls left in this classroom since the lunch break have started?"  
  
Kaoru looked up from her bento and scanned the classroom. Misao was right, the normally noisy classroom seem so quiet without the girls. This new guy must look pretty good.  
  
"Want to go and check him out?" Misao wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
Curious, Kaoru nodded.  
  
******************  
  
Kaoru stared in disbelief when she arrived outside Sanosuke's classroom with Misao. A large crowd of girls have formed near the doorway all hoping to meet the new pupil. Misao jumped up a couple of times before she saw Sanosuke standing in the back of the classroom in the midst of girls.  
  
"HOT WATER COMING THROUGH!" Misao shouted out as she grabbed the stunned Kaoru's hand and pushed through the sea of star struck girls. After what seem to be hours of push and shovel they reached Sanosuke at last.  
  
"I'm I glad to see a couple of sane girls finally." He smiled in relief. "Why are all the girls going nuts over this new guy, when there is me?"  
  
Misao shook her head in regret. "I'm sorry rooster head you were never considered a catch anyway."  
  
"You girls just don't even recognise a good catch when you see one." Sanosuke snapped back.  
  
Misao looked around to see where the new guy was. "HA! We are here to meet the new guy, where is he? Hurry up and introduce us already, Kaoru wants to meet him."  
  
Kaoru gasped in horror, how could she make it sound like she was the only one who wanted to see him? Before she could throttle Misao the girls behind them pushed her, making her stumble further into the crowd and right into the arm of Kenshin. Angered by her fall Kaoru jumped back up and turned around to tell off the girls before she saw whom she stumbled into.  
  
"BACK OFF!"  
  
In a flash the whole crowd backed 5 meters away from the angry Kaoru.  
  
Still puffing with anger Kaoru turned around to see the mysterious new pupil now standing next to Sanosuke. She almost stopped breathing. Never in her short life have she felt so affected by the opposite sex. He was simply too beautiful. He has long striking red hair tied up loosely around his neck. He was short in comparison with Sanosuke, but his lack of height was compensated with his large mesmerising amber eyes. Deep intelligence shone through them and at the same time his emotions were well guarded. She has this feeling nothing ever escape from his attention. As beautiful as he is with perfect pale skin, a cross scar on his left side of his face stopped him from looking too feminine. He is simply the most handsome man she has ever seen.  
  
He had Cooley kept his eyes on hers while she stood there stupidly staring at him. Misao jabbed her finger into her side to stop her from starring.  
  
Sanosuke cleared his throat before he begun his introduction, he pointed at Misao. "Yeah this is Misao, one of my good mates." He turned and pointed to Kenshin. "This is Kenshin."  
  
"Hi, welcome to our school." Misao smiled warmly.  
  
Kenshin nodded but kept his eyes on Kaoru.  
  
"And this is Kaoru." Sanosuke pointed at Kaoru who still had her eyes on Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Hi, my name is Kaoru, nice to meet you Kenshin."  
  
Tension filled the group rapidly when Kenshin kept on starring at her. Abruptly he turned and walked out of the classroom, leaving the flabbergasted group behind.  
  
****************  
  
He splashed the cool tap water over his face. Kenshin stared into the reflection of himself on the mirror. The boys' toilet was the only quiet place he can find to avoid all the girls hounding him.  
  
Never could he have known that the high school girls were such a wild bunch but the real shock came when he felt her presences before he saw her. Imagine his astonishment when he realized the girl from the restaurant was attending the same school as he is. He had deliberately stepped back further from Sanosuke when she approached but even god himself was playing tricks on him when she tripped and fell into his arms. The brief moment when the weight of her small warm body pressed against his made him flare with desire, the smell of fresh jasmine taunted his nose. When she had turned around and shouted out her displeasure he had wanted to laugh, she had done exactly what he had wish to do for the last half an hour. But when she turned around and stared at him face on he could do nothing other than stand there and drink in her beauty. There is something about her that he can't quite figure out; she had looked even more enchanting close up than afar. The smile she give so sweetly jolted him within. He couldn't speak, all he knew was he had to get out of there before his instincts took over.  
  
"Kaoru." He softly whispers, tasting her name on his lips.  
  
Kenshin clenched on to the sink tightly, why do he feel like he is about to lose control whenever she is near?  
  
With firm determination he must avoid her at all cost.  
  
*********  
  
Author's note: that is all for now, don't forget to ell me what you guys think ( 


	3. chapter3

Temptation  
  
Standard disclaimer applies R17 story: disturbing scenes ahead.  
  
Author's note: Polka Dot: I haven't actually decided on that one yet, but I think Saitou do sense Kenshin is different from everyone else. Oh and thank you for R+R. Dragon Slayer: Thank you for R+R. The idea of Kenshin's eyes still being the colour of amber is because I want him to be more abnormal then usual. And I read somewhere that vampires do normally have amber eyes (how convenient!). Now the case with Angel, which is an interesting idea. Sessha Kenshin: Hahaha tell you the truth I have a broad idea of what I am about to write but that's all. Yes there will be sexual tensions and no one can really avoid liking the lovable Kaoru.whahaha Kenshin is doomed, well eventually anyway. No-one-of-impotance: Thank you for R+R every chapter so far it really makes my day and make me much more productive. meclipsegsx_grrl: Thank you for enjoying my story ( so happy^^). You are correct for guessing this is the first time they meet each other. I have thought of writing a story about reincarnations but I think I should finish my stories first ^^; Megalabisia: And here is the next chapter for you. ^^ I hope you will all enjoy the story. Don't forget to read and review please to let me know what you think. And forgive me if the school functions seem to be totally different from a normal Japanese high school. Kairil6: Sorry for the long update, my explorer refused to open.plus I discovered the wonderful way of leeching manga on mIRC so I was too busy reading. Well here is the next chapter for you, and hopefully you will enjoy.  
  
On the side note, HANAKIMI (For you in full blossom) is one of the best shoujo manga out there, go read it if you can.^^  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What a rude guy. Even though he is cute it does not give him the right to snub you like that." Misao lashed out in anger the next morning.  
  
Kaoru stared out window blankly. She was so stunned by what happened at lunchtime she had spent last night tossing and turning in her bed. Not once in her entire life had she been rejected by anyone, although she may be a bit violent for a girl everyone at school liked her whether it was the teachers or her fellow students but he wouldn't know what her personality is like anyway. Than what was it that made him shun her? Certainly she is not gorgeous but she knows her face is passable, okay she is quite a tomboy but why did he look at her with.  
  
"Earth to Kaoru!" Misao yelled waving her skinny arms in front of Kaoru's face.  
  
"Hey are you okay? I have been calling you for the last 5 mins." Misao stared at her with concern. "Kaoru are you still thinking about Kenshin?" Oh this is great, why is she making such a fuss over an insignificant guy it's not like she did anything wrong. It was him who snubs her. So be it if he doesn't want to have anything to do with her.  
  
"No I was just thinking about the test we have that is coming up." Kaoru smiled. Better to not let Misao know what she is thinking or else she will never hear the end of it.  
  
"TEST? We have a test, what TEST?" Misao slammed her hands down on to the desk in astonishment. The whole class turned around and stared at her.  
  
Kaoru sighed at least she was off her case now.  
  
******  
  
One week has passed since his first day at school and so far he had sensed nothing wrong with the other students while on the other hand all he could think of was her. Kenshin had spent hours each morning arguing with him self but in the end he would always end up watching her arrive at school from the rooftop on the main school building. Damn, what is it about her that mesmerise him so? Just to watch her laughing with her friends, her fringe curving softly down her vivid blue eyes and the winter breeze blowing up her short blue skirt gives him endless pleasures. He frowned. No he didn't like it how the skirt was so short. It was too seductive for him to see her sharply legs nevertheless he still chuckled softly to himself when he saw her trying her best to unsuccessfully push down the skirt. He had sensed her feelings were hurt on the first day but now this has slowly changed to anger, Kaoru is certainly different from all the other women he knows of. Ah but she is not yet a women. Well she will blossom into a beautiful woman soon. And you know she can be yours with just a click of your fingers. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Crease this senseless thought at once. Seeing that she has disappeared into the building he turned his heel and stalked down the stairs to begin his class.  
  
Later on that day, Kenshin leaned back on to his chair and watched Sanosuke as he wolf down half his lunch in less than 2 mins. Strangely enough normally he would find other peoples company bothersome but with this boy he felt at ease.  
  
"Kenshin do you know there is a dance party coming up in this school?" Sanosuke casually mentioned than promptly stuff up his mouth with his thirteenth piece of sushi.  
  
Kenshin frowned "I didn't know high school held dance parties."  
  
"Yeah well usually they don't but because recently too many female students from our school had been murdered, so the teachers decided a dance party was the way to cheer up us fellow students."  
  
Kenshin's brow creased thoughtfully, Are the teacher's here stupid or what? This dance party would be the best set up for the killer. The only way to avoid this risk is to stop this dance party.  
  
"When is the party?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Sanosuke choked out between his bites. "You coming?"  
  
"Not if I can help it." Kenshin stood up and headed towards the door.  
  
Sanosuke quickly swallowed his food and called out to Kenshin before he was gone. "Hey where are you going? Lunch is gonna end soon, what the hell am I gonna tell the teachers about your absence?"  
  
"Anything." Kenshin replied casually as he left the classroom.  
  
Sanosuke shook his head in disbelief, even himself, the well-known troublemaker in school could not skip class with such ease. There was certainly something about Kenshin that vibrated a different kind of chi from everyone else, the frustrating point was he could never work Kenshin out, its not because of Kenshin's indifferent attitude nor is it the fact that he never eat lunch but it had to do with.what is it?  
  
"Hey Sanosuke." Kurosu called out breaking Sanosuke's thoughts.  
  
"Kurosu! What are you doing here?" Sanosuke asked surprised to see the longhaired Kurosu.  
  
"You coming to the dance party tomorrow?"  
  
Sanosuke nodded "Of course, gotta go and check out the girls."  
  
Scanning the classroom briefly Kurosu leaned closer to Sanosuke's ear. "I have some good shit for tomorrow."  
  
Sanosuke pulled back his face screwed up in anger and looked at Kurosu, "Ah come on what the hell do you think you are doing messing around with drugs?"  
  
"Man, this is the only way to get easy money and anyway I have recently hooked up with this really good connection, so don't worry everything is sorted out." Laughing off Sanosuke's anger he pulled out a chair next to Sanosuke and sat down. "It's just a bit of fun, a way of relaxing and no harm will be done, and the way I see it I am doing a good service for everyone."  
  
"Don't be an idiot, this is how people die getting involved with drugs." Sanosuke reproached.  
  
"Hey when did you become my old man," Kurosu fired back and sighed in frustration "look I told you I have everything worked out so forget alright?"  
  
Yeah right, since the beginning of school Sanosuke had seen a huge change in Kurosu, before Kurosu was the most popular guy at school, all the girls wanted a piece of him. Who wouldn't? He had the looks and the brains but now Kurosu looked more like a drug addict with his baggy eyes and shaggy black hair.  
  
"Is Kaoru coming?" Kurosu asked changing the topic.  
  
Sanosuke frowned, fine if he wanted to change the topic so be it. "Yeah should be. Kurosu why don't you ask Kaoru herself you guys have been friends way longer than me." Shit, It suddenly dawned on to him. Kurosu was too shy. Ironically, Although Kurosu could have had any of the girls, Kaoru was the only one he had ever wanted and could not. The entire school knew Kurosu had a thing for her only Kaoru was too dense to realise this.  
  
"Hey sor." Sanosuke started.  
  
"I haven't seen her around so I didn't get the chance to ask." Kurosu replied and stood up "well I better go, next period is about to start, see you tomorrow."  
  
**********  
  
"Enjoying school Himura?" Saitou snickered, puffing out a cloud of smoke through his thin lips.  
  
Kenshin ignored him "Do you know about the dance party tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, I was informed by the principle last week."  
  
Kenshin grounded his teeth together "And you did not try to stop it?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Silenced filled the room as they stared at each other.  
  
Saitou spoke breaking the silence "I am sure Himura you alone will be able to handle this."  
  
A compliment from Saitou can only mean bad news. "Something came up?"  
  
"How perceptive of you." He snubbed his cigarette "We are currently searching for weapons and drugs reported to be imported from the China to Japan by the local Yakuza. This is considered as a serious threat to Japan."  
  
"So you and your men are too busy."  
  
"Correct, I don't have the time and men to take care of childish dance parties but Kenshin you will be attending it won't you." Saitou smirked.  
  
Kenshin eye narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to use to powers to change the principles mind to have the dance party cancelled. He can feel that Saitou was already suspecting that he was not normal. And this may give him the opportunity to quickly finish off this case before Saitou asks him to baby-sit his kid next.  
  
***************  
  
She was having the worst time of her life. Kenshin had been avoiding her like a plague. She swears to god there were at least 5 occasions at school when Kenshin deliberately turns to walk in another direction as soon as he sees her coming and when he cannot avoid her, he acts like she is invisible. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. What is up with this guy anyway, it's not like she did anything to him. But the most infuriating thing was he don't mind if the other girls threw themselves at him.and that is exactly what is happening right now. Kaoru's face screwed up in irritation as she watched a cute red head whispering into his ear, no it was more like eating his ear. How disgraceful didn't she know girls should have some restraints? Admit it Kaoru, you want to join in as well. Kaoru sighed heavily and clenched her hands together to restrain her self from walking over and beating Kenshin into a bloody pulp. Why in the world is she standing alone in a corner stalking him, a guy who is virtually a stranger? Forget it girl you are here to have fun tonight. Taking one last look at him she turned around and merged with the dancing crowd.  
  
After an hour of dancing Kaoru was having the time of her life! Misao was correct when she said it would be fun. It was well worth getting all dressed up for that is apart from the stupid high heel boot as killing her. Her dry throat was also making her uncomfortable. "Hey Misao I'm going to get a drink do you want anything?" Kaoru shouted out.  
  
"No thanks." Misao shouted back "do you want me to go with you?"  
  
Seeing how happy Misao was dancing with a really cute guy Kaoru turn down her offer and pushed through the crowd to get to the other side of the hall where the drinks are.  
  
Kurosu watched Kaoru as she finished her drink. She was beautiful tonight, all traces of the tomboy he had known for so long disappeared. Her womanly curves were showed off well by the tight off shoulder top and mini skirt she had on tonight. His throat felt dry from the thought of touching her. Yes tonight was the night. He had waited long enough for this night to come.  
  
Kaoru had just finished her drink and was about to walk back when she saw Kurosu rushing up to her.  
  
"Hey Kurosu, I haven't seen you for a long time where have you been?" Kaoru smiled. It has been months since she had seen Kurosu and they use to be such good friends, she didn't know what happened but since starting of this year she had felt that their friendship had drifted apart. Misao had suggested that male and female species cannot be just good friends but if that is the case how come Sanosuke and her friendship is so good?  
  
"Kaoru I want to talk to you, can we go out for a sec.?" Kurosu asked  
  
Seeing how Misao was still dancing with the cute guy. Kaoru nodded, anytime was a good time to catch up with an old friend.  
  
Kurosu smiled. "Let's go outside and talk it is too noisy in here."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Something was wrong he could feel it. Ignoring the girls around him Kenshin swiftly scanned the crowded room. Stiffening when he could not locate Kaoru. She was only at the drink stall monuments ago. His pulse began to increase he couldn't smell her scent in the room anymore. Where the hell can she be?  
  
Kaoru drew in a long deep breath. They had walked quite a distance away from the school hall and into an isolated part of the school campus. When Kurosu asked her to come out she didn't think much of it. What danger would there possibly be from a childhood friend plus she had always won the fights between the two of them. However she had just noticed there was something in Kurosu eyes tonight that made her feel uneasy, she felt like a stranger was walking next to her. The Kurosu she knew talked constantly and was often straight to the point.  
  
Kaoru paused in midstride "Kurosu, please say what you want now otherwise I will go back to the party."  
  
"Ah come on Kaoru, don't be a party pooper we just have a little more to go." He called out over his shoulders walking deeper into the dark.  
  
She sighed and turned around planning to go back but Kurosu moved swiftly and wrapped his arm around her waist from behind stopping her.  
  
"I always admired you Kaoru." holding her strongly he planted his face into her hair and drew in a breath. "You smell so sweet."  
  
"Let go of me Kurosu " Kaoru hissed. He was holding her too tightly making it difficult for her to breath. The smell of alcohol and drugs filled her nose  
  
"The ever spirited Kaoru." He whispered kissing down her bare neck.  
  
Kaoru froze, her eyes widen in fear. Kurosu's hands moved up and grabbed her breast. Shocked by his touch through her thin layer of clothes she tired to demanded firmly once more. "Kurosu let me go now or I will scream."  
  
He threw back his head and laughed madly. "Scream? Who the fuck will be able to hear you scream from here." He roughly shoved her down to the ground and pinned her underneath his full body weight.  
  
"Get off me at once before I beat the shit out of you." She screamed out at him. Her pulse quickened as she tried to push his body off her. Why is Kurosu doing this to her.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, no matter how hard you act, you are only a weak girl." He pressed her harder onto the ground and lowered his head and tried to force a kiss on her lips. His lips hit her forehead when she head butt him with full force.  
  
Kurosu drew back slightly his face now scowled in anger and slapped her across the face. "Bitch! We both know you want it."  
  
"NOOOO." Kaoru screamed once more as she heard the sound of cloth tear. She closed her eyes and cringed with terror, waiting for Kurosu's hand to touch her bare skin but nothing happened.  
  
Kenshin caught Kurosu's shirts collar and swiftly threw him five meters away. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kenshin quickly stalked over the sprawling Kurosu and kicked his head back down on to the grass. "You fucking bastard, don't understand the word no?" Kenshin asked, his voice soft and deadly. With both hands he pulled up the larger boy with ease and repeatedly punched Kurosu's face. Kurosu lifted one fist up but Kenshin threw his body against a tree making Kurosu to sprawl once more. Kaoru watched silently as she wrapped her arms around her legs trying desperately to stop her body from shaking. Kurosu slowly got up, his face all bloody. He was breathing hard, frightened by Kenshin's unhuman strength. He threw himself at Kenshin with all his might. Kenshin grabbed his shirt and threw him on to the grass, lifting his leg to kick Kurosu in the stomach.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out, she could see Kurosu was losing consciousness his face was bruised and bloody. If this kept going Kenshin may seriously harm him. "Kenshin please stop."  
  
Kenshin tuned and looked at her. His eyes seemed to be glowing in dark. He looked like he was out of control for a second, frightening her. But the wild look on his face swiftly disappeared as soon as he appears to recognise her. With out another glace at the fallen Kurosu he walked up to her and kneed down to pick her up into his arms.  
  
Kaoru stilled instantly feeling strangely safe with his larger warm hands holding her tightly. She searched his fiery amber eyes intently. How did he know she was in trouble? Why does his eyes look brighter than usually? And why does it seem like he cares?  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
"Be quiet." He silenced her as he gently pushed her head down to his shoulder. Too tired to argue she wrapped her thin arms around his neck and closed her eyes, his warmth was too hard to resist.  
  
The last thing she heard was his steady heartbeat.  
  
************** Author's note: . guess what? I have no idea what I should write next ^^; 


	4. chapter 4

Temptation 

**Standard disclaimer applies**

Author's note: 

**Azura Dea:** Great idea and that is what I shall write about, Thanks…^^

**Beriath:** The mystery hentai killer will be solved later on in the story just you wait and see what happens. In regards for Saitou, I love the guy but I hate writing his character I find it really stressful because I don't want him to be too out of character.

** Kairi** 16: Hey thank you for reviewing again it makes me so happy that some people are actually enjoying my story. ****

 I know how you feel Kurosu deserves to die for what he did! But he has a role to play for later on so we must let him live.

**LittoGrrlstephie: **Thank you for you advice I will try the text document. 

I am currently using my brother's computer that is why the setting came out different from the other chapters but I will give it a try and hopefully the symbols will disappear.

**Boomerang-Chan:** Lol, you got me there for a second. IF only fanfiction.net was not R17!

**No-one-of-impotance:** I can seriously say I love you for reviewing every chapter so far. Thank you thank you ^^

**Flyinangel 777**: With you reviewing my story gave me all the inspiration I need.

**Alecca:** Thank you for your compliment. I only hope my story will continue to be up to standard for you ^^; 

**PsychoSushi: **I am soooo sorry T_T….I had exams so I kinda forgotten about this for a while but thanks for reminding me.

Please R+R…

***************

**Chapter 3**

Kenshin watched Kaoru sleep. Her long silky black hair usually neatly tied up was now scattered wildly around her shoulders. He gently pushed her fringe away from her brows and traced her smooth jaw line with his finger, growling deeply when he noticed the visible red imprint on the left side of her face. 

A vision of her being attacked flashed through his amber eyes causing his fury to rapidly rise yet again. His rigid control had snapped tonight when he saw that bastard on top of her small fragile body. With the sound of her frightened cry still echoing through his ears he would have beaten the boy to death had she had not called him back from his rage.

In his fit of rage her voice had reached out to him like no other person had been able to before, letting him calm down enough to be in control once more. 

With anger still raging within him he had picked up the stunned Kaoru and carried her home before he was tempted to finish off what he has started.

Kaoru thrashed in her sleep. Without a pause Kenshin sat down onto the beds edge and cradled her in his arms softly whispering sweet nothing into her ears. He frowned deeply. Why was he feeling so protective over her? He hardly knows the girl but why is she making him feel emotions he had long forgotten? How can this small girl make him loose control like no other can…

With a sigh of contentment Kaoru stopped thrashing and grabbed on to Kenshin's black shirt as she snuggled closer in her sleep.

Kenshin looked down in surprise, this girl was certainly not making it easier for him.  

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall with Kaoru in his arms, enjoying the feeling of her soft warm body next to his.

Maybe he will stay for a bit longer just to make sure she will all right. 

***********

Kaoru dreamt of Kurosu's sweaty hands running down her naked body and forcing his wet and slobbery tongue into her mouth. She thrashed and screamed trying her hardest to escape from his filthy touch but no matter how hard she tried her body would not move.      

All of a sudden the scene swiftly changed, she was now safely in Kenshin's arms, his earthy scent filled the air, his hard body next to hers, his soft but firm voice calling out to her. She snuggled as close as she can, refusing to let go of his body.

With firm hands, Kenshin extracted from her embrace. 

Looking into her eyes Kenshin smiled gently. He kissed her gently on the forehead before disappearing into the mist.

"No don't go!" She woke up screaming, her arm reaching for the retreating figure.

Sitting up with wide eyes she looked around her room trying to find any trace of Kenshin.

A dream, it was all a dream…but it felt so real. 

The cool morning breeze blew against her face. 

Looking at the open window Kaoru frowned in confusion. Strange she was sure she had closed the window before she left for the dance party last night. Why is it opened now? She shook her head trying to get her mind to work…what happened after Kenshin saved her? 

She scanned her room once more desperately looking for any clues.

Seeing what time it was on her clock she instantly bolted out of the bed. 

Crap! She was going to be late for school.

***********

"Kaoru where did you go last night, you scared the shit out of me when you didn't come back." Misao complained as they walked into the school gates.

Kaoru blushed, what happened yesterday was too surreal for her. She was still trying to figure out what really happened her self.

"Umm nothing really, I ah…will tell you later. Where is Kurosu?" she asked hesitantly, If by chance that she will run into him today she wouldn't know what she would do.

"I haven't seen him yet." Misao paused, her fingers twirling the end of her long plaited hair. "Hmm now that you mentioned it, I don't think I saw him after you disappeared last night." She eyed Kaoru suspiciously. " Did something happen between the two of you?"

"What could have happened between the two of us?" Kaoru laughed weakly. She wasn't ready to tell Misao just yet. "But you need to tell me what happened between you and that cute guy after I left."

Misao's faces twisted in disgust and flicked her hair away. "That guy was such a loser! Did you know what tricks he tried to pull oh thinking about it makes me want to strangle that idiot! You would think there are at least one cute guy out there with a decent personality but no…" she seethed, waving her arms up in the air.

Kaoru looked up following Misao's dramatic actions much to her surprise she saw Kenshin on top of the main school building looking down at her direction.

Her heartbeat increased tenfold. She blinked but when she opened her eyes Kenshin was gone. Did she really just saw him or was she starting to hallucinate? 

"Who would have thought he is such a creep." Misao turned around and asked. Misao frowned when she saw Kaoru still looking up at the main school building. "Kaoru?"

"Oh yeah." Kaoru shook her head and replied blankly. What was Misao asking her about?

"Kaoru is there something wrong?" Misao stared into her eyes "You know, recently you have been acting all strange, blanking out all the time." Her voice filled with concern. 

"I think I am coming down with a cold or something…" Kaoru lied, turning away from Misao's gaze. She could still feel her heartbeat racing. Ever since Kenshin came to this school she has indeed been out of character. She smiled, lacing her arm through Misaos they walked arm in arm towards the school building. 

"Sorry for getting you all worried. But honestly I am okay, if there is anything wrong you will be the first to know."

Misao gave her a sceptical look before sighing. "I certainly hope so or else you know you will be getting my deadly demon kick."

"That alone is threatening enough to make me keep my promise." Kaoru shivered.

They both bust out laughing. 

If she weren't hallucinating why would Kenshin be up there looking down at her? Could it be a coincidence or was he looking for someone else? Kaoru wondered as she mindlessly walked home. A loud scream jolted her back to reality. 

"Please don't hurt me I have already given you all the money I've got." A little boy's voice whimpered.

Kaoru quickly walked towards the source of distress, turning into a small alley she saw two tall junior high students cornering a shorter fellow student.    

"Hey you arseholes" Kaoru called out, picking up the abandoned wooden sticks on the side of the wall she rushed towards them and hitting them on their legs causing the two taller boys to fall awkwardly on the ground. 

"Bitch!" 

"Teaches you both for bulling younger kids." Ignoring the two injured bullies on the ground, Kaoru kneeled slightly and helped the bewildered boy stand up.

"Are you alright?" 

"Ye..e.e.s….than..an..k ..you.." The boy sputtered out.

"You don't need to take any of this bullying if you are willing to learn martial arts."

The boy could only stare behind Kaoru as he stood there shaking. Kaoru sighed, seeing his pitiful condition. 

"Have you ever thought of learning martial arts?" She tried once more, asking more gently this time.

Hearing the sound of wood clattering on to the ground Kaoru turned around and saw Kenshin holding the right wrist of the bullies, one in each of his hand. His face lacked any facial expressions like always, so absorb in watching Kenshin she didn't even notice the boy take off.

Kenshin had followed Kaoru after school thinking that there was a possibility Kurosu might have sent someone to cause harm to her but never in his mind had imagine that it was Kaoru who went out to find trouble for her self. Kaoru had obviously forgotten the two bullies as soon as she gave her attention to the boy, leaving her back unattended. Had he not have stopped the two bullies, Kaoru would now be the one lying in the gutter. Irritation welled up inside him he had better let the kids go before he did some serious damage to them.

Kenshin roughly pushed the two out of the ally and watched quickly run away. He will find and deal with them later. 

"Are following me?" Kaoru asked innocently.

Kenshin walked passed her ignoring her question. 

Not discouraged at all by his action Kaoru rushed to his side.

"Can you please answer my question?"

Once again he walked on without looking at her.

Kaoru stopped letting out a breath of frustration. Her patient was running out. 

"Will you stop walking so quickly and talk to me for a moment!"

"KENSHIN!" she screamed.

He stopped.

"Your screeching is hurting my ears." He said in a bored voice without turning around.

"If you had just answered my question I would not have had to screech now would I?" Kaoru retorted with her hands on her hips but couldn't stop her self from smiling. At last he was talking. Kaoru calmly walked towards him, hoping he will not walk off again before he answered her questions.

"How did you know I was in trouble last night and today," she urged.

"Don't you know how to keep out of trouble woman?"

Her eyes narrowed. For some insane reason with Kenshin not saying her name really offended her. "I do have a name. My name is Kaoru." and stood right in front of him.

"It is late now, you should go home instead of standing on a isolated street with a stranger." He asked looking over her head.

"But I am not talking to a stranger." She smiled cheekily.

Kenshin's brows rose up slightly and stared into her eyes.

"I know you won't hurt me." Kaoru said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Kenshin whispered. He let school bag fall down on to the ground and then shoved her onto the wall, with one hand next to her head and the other tilting her head back he brushed his lips across hers.

She went limp from his exotic touch; with one thigh between her legs Kenshin supported her weak body. He drew back and looked at her strangely with his glowing amber eyes before nudging her lips apart with his thumb, he opened her mouth and brushed his lips back and fourth over hers. Her body was swiftly warming up from this new sensation. Unconsciously she slid her arms over his shoulders pulling him closer towards her. Kenshin growled with desire. Plunging his tongue between her sweet lips, his hands moved up her smooth thighs. Kaoru moaned. 

Letting out another growl of frustration Kenshin pushed her aside and turned his back to her.  

"Won't hurt you will I. Are you so sure now?" He asked stiffly.

"You won't hurt me." Kaoru repeated instantly as she panted. 

He turned around surprised by her answer. What the hell was wrong with the girl?

She was suppose to be repulse by his kisses, she was suppose to slap his face in anger, she was suppose to push him away, scream in his face, call him names, ran away from him… anything but kiss him back.

Kaoru watched as conflicting emotions flicked through Kenshin's glowing amber eyes. If she weren't looking at him so closely she would have miss it.  Just as he had abruptly pushed her away Kenshin picked up his bag and stalked off without a word. 

"Kenshin… thank you saving me last night and today." She called out watching Kenshin disappear down the street. No, he only acted indifferent but she could feel it when he kissed her. She touched her lips; they were still swollen from the kiss they shared. He was just as affected by the kiss as she was. The kiss they shared was different from the one Kurosu forced on her if Kenshin didn't care he would not have kissed her so gently. 

Smiling softly to her self Kaoru ran home. Tomorrow is going to be a wonderful day.

*************

Hurray~ another chapter done ^^


End file.
